Grand Nu Age: Search for Nu World
by 4GrtJustice
Summary: An unlikely alliance of a Supernova and an ex-Vice Admiral is forged after a Buster Call, leading them on an adventure to find the new world.


**Grand Nu Age**

**WARNING: The following is Non-Canon, and only shares the One Piece Universe. As such, all characters seen are Original, with references to established characters being quite infrequent. **

**WARNING: Not suitable for under 18s, contains mature themes and heavy violence. This is a darker version, with darker themes as such.**

* * *

**Prologue: Busting the Call! The Explosive Double Act!**

The buster call ship was in a flurry of activity, just as the deck burst apart, releasing two powerful individuals. The man was rather tall, muscular and lean, dressed in drab red and brown colours, his hair alight with the shade of scarlet. He was rather confident, knocking a marine aside and destroying the mast with a well-placed palm strike, turning around and grunting as the woman, flashing her pink eyes, with long brittle-looking cream hair brought down another one, cuffing him to the deck with white stone. They exchanged a quick glance, nodding as they began their separate attacks. She, Cortez D. Paige, the Vice Admiral of great infamy and potential, now wore her Jolly Roger proudly on her back, painted on quickly. The white emulsion was still dripping as she proceeded to pin another marine against the 2nd mast, choking him until he fainted. She picked up his sword, pushing back her hair with the hilt, driving the blade through his chest. It was some time until she was satisfied, going through at least twenty marines before she settled for leaving the ship. The strong man, Rojas, was also done; smirking as he broke down the bow with his fists, grabbing the Vice Admiral as the ship began to sank, casting her to the next ship as he began to climb up from the sea after his fall. She landed with a laugh, before she ran through the captain, tossing him into the ocean as she went. A couple of snipers shot her in the arm, one passing through, and the other bouncing off where she was covered in stone.

"If you're finished being heroes, I've had enough of your company!" she hissed, using a concentrated blast of Haki to bring them down. Behind her, another sniper clicked his pistol, but forfeited his weapon as Rojas, now with a sword in both hands, cut him down with no remorse. He smirked, wildly looking around, before he spoke.

"We make a good team, to say we're just acquainted…" he laughed weakly, sheathing both blades, "And to think thirty six hours ago, we were at each other's throats…"

"They went too far ordering that Buster Call, is all…." She replied, grabbing hold of the helm and starting to turn the ship towards the north. With the other three ships also in tatters, they wouldn't be able to mount an offensive. Something Paige wrote of as pot luck, "Rojas dear, can you throw the fools overboard? I want a bounty…."

"Who's to say you're captain, hm?" he retorted, nonetheless following her order to the letter, dispatching any marines left alive. It was a while before he returned, breathing heavily, "You think it was easy breaking those chains? Try it yourself!"

"How about no." she said bluntly, holding up a log pose stolen from a store room, "Look Supernova, I don't trust you at this time, at least prove your worth, or I'll execute you myself…."

"Whatever, you just get us to Seagull Bay Island, I want to exact revenge upon the marine outpost there, for the pain they just caused Solomon Peak…" he hissed, disappearing below deck and heading to what seemed to be the library. With a vicious smile, Paige returned to maintaining course, for in a few hours, they would be shedding blood for their idea of justice…

The interior of White Castle, the military outpost on Seagull Island, was one of a grand castle, and the officers within the building were busy with numerous tasks. In the central chamber, the walls were covered every inch with monitors, looking out toward the main city. In the middle, on a raised platform, stood Omoi. A very tall individual, he cracked his knuckles and took a long drag of his cigarette, crushing the butt in his hands and yawning loudly. He clicked his fingers, and grew much taller and bulkier, in order to see the top screens that the analysts were studying. He gritted his teeth, carefully focusing on the screen. The sinking ships just made him smile.

"Kuhohohoho…." He laughed weakly, somewhat over exaggerating his speech, "This could be an issue. I may only be a Rear Admiral, but even I know the dangers of an ex-Vice Admiral and a Supernova. They don't call her a potential Admiral for nothing, you know?"

"So what do you expect us to do?" some officers muttered amongst themselves. With another click, he was back to his normal height. He pushed them aside, making contact with the Marine HQ. They spoke briefly, conferring some things, before the screen flashed off. He laughed again, turning around to see a blond haired woman, a horseshoe hairpin in her fringe.

"Miss Delaroca, I presume?" Omoi smiled, bowing, "It's good to see another useful person upon this rock. So efficient, in fact, I forgot you were here…"

"Don't forget your place here, Omoi," she replied, nodding sharply, "You will refer to me as Vice Admiral Lucielle from this moment onward. Understood? We still don't trust your motives on this island at Headquarters."

"I can assure you, Vice Admiral…." Omoi began, flashing up the images of Rojas and Paige, smirking intensely, "My motive right now is destroying these pirates. They can't be contained as easily as this Jocall individual you've imprisoned."

"This situation demands something else, don't you worry about the details!" Lucielle smiled, looking at the screen with killer intent, "We'll just see how this develops before we attack them at full strength..."

It was close to noon when the ship tore into the calm waters surrounding Seagull Bay. And what a massacre they had steered into. A battalion of Marines set up around the beach, firing cannons and a whole manner of projectiles. Paige maintained course, crashing straight into the harbour, jumping off onto the glowing sand, standing up as a titan of stone. Rojas landed behind her, quickly becoming agitated as the shooting intensified. Rojas turned around, waiting for Paige to form a barrier of stone, which she made specifically to his height. He pulled on a leather glove, before punching through the slab and carrying it as a shield, jumping back into the fight. As he went about his business, Paige strode in the opposite direction, each bullet bouncing off her body, crashing into the front line and sending Marines scattering in all directions. A cannon fired upon her, but she stopped the cannon ball with one hand, cracking it and throwing it back, the black ball exploding and taking out a percentage of the enemy numbers. She chuckled, stepping over fallen bodies and carrying on her assault, her shoulders growing larger as she pounded her hands against the floor, the beach turning as white as the stone she became. Any marines caught in this were buried alive, and with her work done, she smiled intently, looking around for Rojas. He burst out of a large cannon, the explosion behind him glowing red and orange. Any of the remaining marines were fleeing, just as planned. Rojas slyly flicked a 'v' at anyone running away, looking at Paige and smirking unhappily.

"Is that it, some officers and big, useless cannonade?" Rojas laughed, walking back to the ship, "Pathetic. I need a cup of tea, and I expect you not to sink the ship whilst you're not in it!"

"Meh, we have a deal, don't we?" Paige retorted, shaking her head as she powered down. She flicked the hair out of her eyes, before turning around and following him, "I could do with refreshments myself!"


End file.
